Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)/Gallery
Images and videos of the criminal Oswald Cobblepot from the TV series Gotham. Gallery Images Season 1 Gothampenguin1.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham Gotham-09.png|Oswald as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy. comic-con-movie-style-trailer-for-gotham.png|"A war is coming." Jimsavesoswald.png|Jim fakes Oswald's death. Oskillsfrankie.jpg|Penguin kills Frankie Carbone. Newnightclub.jpg|Penguin takes over Fish's nightclub. GothamS1E22_08.jpg|Taking action against Fish Mooney's gang. GothamS1E22_14.jpg vlcsnap-00647.png|"I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM!" The Penguin-Gotham1.jpg|Promo photo of Cobblepot in Season 1 b6aa0433334c76b384abf35c365f361a.jpg|Concept art of an older Oswald Cobblepot Season 2 1440722904239.jpeg|Promo of Penguin for Season 2. gotham-season-2-penguin-150749.jpg Oswald mother death.png|Penguin's mother is killed. Penguin taunts Theo Galavan.png|Penguin taunts Theo Galavan Barbaradream.PNG|Penguin in Barbara's dream Penguinhurt.PNG|A weakened Penguin begging Edward Nygma for help Nymga and Cobblepot Season 2.png|Penguin with Nygma Gothame11osgang.jpg|Penguin and his allies go against Theo Galavan StrangeMeeting.png|The Penguin meets Hugo Strange Penguintortured.jpg|Penguin being a part of Strange's "treatment therapy" Penguindad.jpg|Oswald meets his Father Penguinback.png|The Penguin resurfaces 650x650 51fa5236e8e840c0eda3de0ffd839dd12125f722a2aab7d8e8589f97.jpg Season 3 Oswald Cobblepot Season 3 promotional.png|Promotional of Penguin for Season 3 PenguinGCPDConference.png|Penguin storms into the GCPD OswaldWatches.png|Oswald watches media footage of Fish's hostage situation OswaldMob.png|Penguin, accompanied by an angry mob, arrives to kill Fish OswaldGun.png|Oswald has the chance to kill Fish. OswaldCampaign.png|Oswald promotes his mayoral campaign. OswaldMayor.png|Oswald finds out that he has indeed been elected mayor PenguinRevenge.png|Penguin vows revenge on the Red Hood Gang PenguinHappyDeadGang.png|Penguin welcomes the sight of the dead Red Hood Gang Oswald Death.png|Oswald's "demise" Screen-shot-2017-04-24-at-2-59-27-pm.png|Oswald as a hallucination, seen by Nygma Ed & Penguin.jpg|Oswald is about to be thrown into a river by Edward Gthm317 0057.jpg|Penguin and Ivy are in Fries' hideout. Fries Penguin.jpg|Penguin asks Fries for a help. Gthm317 1075.jpg|Penguin and Ivy ask Bridgit for help. OswaldCage.png|Penguin as the Court's prisoner RiddlerPenguinStandoff.png|Penguin and Riddler after escaping StrangeBringsFishsCrew.png HostageExchange.png PEnguinGlee.png|Penguin's victory over the Riddler Season 4 Penguin and mayor.jpg|Penguin makes a deal with a mayor of Gotham Penguin club opening.jpg|Penguin is at the opening of Iceberg Lounge Penguin wayne alfred.jpg|Penguin talks with Bruce Wayne Penguin wayne.jpg|Penguin says that he will not hand over the criminal gang to GCPD Penguin fear.jpg|Penguin meets his fears under influence of fear gas Penguin critic.jpg|Penguin criticizes GCPD for not effective work Penguin fake deal.jpg|Penguin fakes the deal with Gordon about capturing Scarecrow Barbara Oswald.jpg|Penguin warns Barbara that he will keep an eye on her Penguin crazy face.jpg|Penguin's mad reaction on that Nygma is released from freezing. They_Who_Hide_Behind_Masks2055.jpg|Oswald gives the friendly advice to Bruce Wayne about Barbara Kean They_Who_Hide_Behind_Masks2347.jpg|Oswald and Zsasz talk with Mertal Jenkins about Nygma The Demon s Head1861.jpg|Oswald and Zsasz are in the house of Sofia Falcone PenguinFreezeAgain.png|Oswald is about to order Fries to freeze Nygma once more PenguinSofia.png|Oswald talks with Sofia Falcone Stop_Hitting_Yourself0474.jpg|Penguin's crazy reaction about Nygma that makes fun out of him. Stop_Hitting_Yourself1445.jpg|Penguin teaches small orphan about frienship and betrayals. OswaldArguesPyg.png|Oswald stands up to Pyg. Let_Them_Eat_Pie3421.jpg|Oswald learns from Martin that his friendship[ with Sofia was fake. Things_That_Go_Boom2944.jpg|''You wanted the war, you got one!'' Things_That_Go_Boom3229.jpg|Oswald says goodbye to Martin. Queen_Takes_Knight1408.jpg|Oswald tries to convince GCPD officers to hand him over Sofia Falcone. Queen_Takes_Knight1934.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot's defeat, as he is arrested. Queen_Takes_Knight3420.jpg|Oswald meets Jerome Valeska in Arkham Asylum. Jerome Penguin.jpg|Oswald talks to Jerome in Arkham Asylum. Oswald_ArkhamAsylum.jpg|Oswald stands in front of Jerome and the inmates. Oswald_Nygma_Asylum.jpg|Oswald talks to Nygma in Arkham Asylum. Jerome Penguin prison.jpg|Oswald talks to Jerome in prison cell. The Sinking Ship The Grand Applau1134.jpg|Oswald talks with The Riddler over freed Martin. The Sinking Ship The Grand Applau1480.jpg|Oswald orders Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock to leave him alone. The Sinking Ship The Grand Applau3159.jpg|Oswald and Nygma look at the Gotham from the pier. Mandatory Brunch Meeting0267.jpg|Penguin attends the meeting of Legion of Horribles. Mandatory Brunch Meeting1364.jpg|Penguin talks with Butch at the bar. Mandatory Brunch Meeting3454.jpg|Butch and Penguin's dissaproval faces after seeing the person laughing under influence of gas. That s Entertainment0310.jpg|Jerome, Penguin and the mayor are in the truck. To Our Deaths and Beyond0763.jpg|Penguin and Butch want to join Nygma and Leslie in stealing money from the banks. To Our Deaths and Beyond2981.jpg|Penguin and Butch are locked by Nygma in the bank's repository. 1517539215554|Oswald's Iceberg Lounge. ''Gotham Stories'' (motion comic) Penguin Gotham Stories.png Selina in Gotham Stories.png|Penguin is left behind by Selina Kyle Videos Season 1 Gotham The "Penguin" & Fish Mooney - "Pilot" Clip 5 FULL SCENE (HD) Gotham 1X01 The Snitch GOTHAM S01E12 Ending Gotham - Fish Mooney kills Sal Maroni Season 2 James Gordon and Penguin kill Theo Galavan Gotham - The Penguin Meets Hugo Strange Gotham - The Penguin Kills his Stepmother Gotham 2x20 Penguin is Finally Back (with a bang!) Gotham 2x22 - Penguin meets Fish Mooney again Part 14 Season 3 Gotham 3x1 Barbara's Cwub Mad City Better to Reign in hell Gotham 3X02 Because Your Mine Gotham 3x03 Penguin Talks To Mayor James Gotham 3x04 The New Mayor Of Gotham Gotham 3x16 - Ivy helps Penguin to escape Gotham 3x16 - Penguin kills Gabe Gotham 3X17 I Quit James Gordon Kills Fish Mooney Season 3 Ep. 21 GOTHAM 1440p The Final Showdown The Penguin vs. The Riddler Short Film GOTHAM 4K Part 2 Season 4 Gotham 4X04 I'm Not The Riddler Professor Pyg sets a trap for The GCPD & The Penguin! Gotham Season 4 - Episode 7! Gotham - Pyg forces Sofia to eat but Gordon comes in to fight him Jerome (The Joker) Returns! Gotham Season 4 - Episode 11! Penguin makes Jerome laugh! Gotham S04 E13! Oswald unlocks Riddler (1080P FULL HD) Season 4 Ep. 14 GOTHAM Gotham Season 4 Episode 17 - Jokers Laughing Gas Gets Tested Out Gotham 4x21 Jeremiah meets Penguin and Barbara PENGUIN KILLS BUTCH - GOTHAM 4x22 Robin Lord Taylor Gotham's Robin Lord Taylor On Season 4 and Beyond Syfy Wire Category:Galleries